


A Little Waltz

by Edens_Snake



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Music, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edens_Snake/pseuds/Edens_Snake
Summary: Just a lazy after hours night at the bookshop.





	A Little Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apparently writing just fluff now. Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway xp

Crowley was once again at the Angels bookshop, the wine having been flowing for about two hours at this point. Aziraphale was draped on the couch, less drunk than Crowley but certainly tipsy. Crowley set the wine glass down and pulled out the waltz, the record player softly playing the sound. Aziraphale looked up, the music catching his ear.  
"The waltz? I didn't know you knew it."  
Crowley walked over and held out his hand to the other.  
"Care to dance?" The demon asked, a smile playing across his features. He softly chuckled as the flustered Aziraphale clumsily stood to take it. Crowley pulled him closer, resting his hand on Aziraphale's hip, the other clutched around Aziraphale's. He began to lead, Aziraphale following his every step with very little effort. The two gazed into each other's eyes, Aziraphale's breath hitching as the yellow pupils bore into his light blue ones.  
"Is there something wrong, angel?"  
"It's been so long since I danced dear. I'm a little surprised myself." He smiled at the other, a goofy, wine induced smile. Crowley felt the heat on his cheeks and realized he was blushing, gently spinning Aziraphale to arms length as the record went quiet. The two softly panted, arms length apart, both trying to decide if they wanted to be the one to pull the other closer. The record began skipping and Aziraphale broke away and replaced it with a different record, holding out a hand to Crowley.  
"Another dance, dear?"  
Crowley took the hand and walked over, this time being the one who was led. After a few minutes, Aziraphale pulled up all his courage and kissed Crowley, the other freezing for a second before kissing back, the two continuing to kiss until the dance ended.  
"To the world, Crowley…"  
"To the world…"  
The two shared one last kiss, the soft scratching of the gramophone and the pitter-patter of rain being the only other sounds.


End file.
